marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Super Soldier
| Appearances = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Howling Commandos ** Bucky Barnes ** Dum Dum Dugan ** Montgomery Falsworth ** Jim Morita * Strategic Scientific Reserve ** Peggy Carter ** Howard Stark * United States Army Antagonists: * Hydra ** Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) ** Arnim Zola ** Madame Hydra (Ophelia Sarkissian) ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Iron Cross (Helmut Gruler) * The Sleeper Other Characters: * Zemo Bloodline ** Harbin Zemo ** Heller Zemo ** Hilliard Zemo ** Baron Heinrich Zemo * Abraham Erskine * Gabe Jones * Jacques Dernier * Mastermann Project Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Douglas C-47 Skytrain | Story = The game begins with two U.S. soldiers getting attacked by HYDRA forces. Captain America arrives to save them and manages to fend them off before contacting Howard Stark with regards to the new threat. While in communication with Peggy Carter, Captain America learns that the munitions recovered from the battle came from the mountains of Bavaria based on the rare metal used. Captain America is briefed on Project: Master Man and how Dr. Arnim Zola has unlocked the secrets of the human genome as one step towards immortality. He drops down in a village near the castle and disables anti-air forces so that the Invaders can enter the village. He then proceeds towards the armory in order to destroy the weapons before they are sold to the Nazis. Having reported to Peggy that the Invaders are clear to drop, Montgomery Falsworth questions whether all the guns are destroyed just as a radio dish and a hidden cannon emerge which Captain America identifies as more of Arnim Zola's dangerous machines. Unable to reach the cannon in time, he heads to the building housing the radio dish, encountering more and more of Hydra led by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Captain America plants charges along the steel support beams of the radio dish tower to destroy it when Strucker intercepts Captain America, engaging in a fist fight. The radio dish is destroyed, but the cannon still hits one of the wings of the plane carrying the Invaders. Fortunately, they all parachute out in time. Strucker surprises Captain America and manages to knock him unconscious as they both fall from the exploding tower. Captain America is then taken to Zola's lab by Iron Cross and sees Madam Hydra give orders for an analysis of Captain America's shield. After a brief talk of how his blood was taken, Zola shows his new project involving more test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's blood. Zola "allowed" the Captain to live only to study Captain America's skills. He shortly breaks free and proceeds through the base to destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers, dispatching Hydra troops and making his way to a radio to contact Peggy Carter. He learns that some of his friends are being held near his present location. Captain America recovers his gear and proceeds to free Bucky who informs him of other P.O.W.s in the base, giving Captain America a radio communicator to keep in touch while Bucky gets them to a train. As he makes his way to rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Falsworth, Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escape. Captain America manages to find Dugan strapped to an examination bed in the middle of a brawl with Hydra forces. After freeing him, he pursues Madam Hydra who has taken Falsworth. He catches up to her and in the exchange, Madam Hydra's face is burned when Captain America throws the shield at a munitions pile. She flees, but he does not follow, instead pursuing Red Skull (having just arrived with the Cosmic Cube) intending to use it to activate the Sleeper. Captain America uses a train to enter Zola's special lab where he is building the Sleeper. Red Skull arrives wanting the upgraded Super Soldier serum Zola synthesized from the Captain's blood. Captain America follows and destroys the sample, enraging Red Skull who orders Iron Cross to kill him. Captain America defeats Iron Cross and pursues Skull, only for the Sleeper to awake and crumble the lab. Zola escapes and activates a robot body for a later use. Captain America awakens and finds a map of his location, using it to locate Falsworth. Having finally located Falsworth, Zola's robot arrives and attempts to kill Captain America. After defeating the Zola Bot, he frees Falsworth as Zola's voice is heard taunting them. Falsworth reveals that something big is underground that not even the planes can stop. Captain America states that he will go down below to stop the weapon while the others try to stop it with mortars and air strikes. He also states that when the evacuation plane comes, they should meet up with it, with or without him. Captain America makes his way to the courtyard to confront the Sleeper which shoots down one of the airplanes. With Dugan's help, he manages to destroy the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvous with Bucky, Dugan, and Falsworth. In the post-credits, Arnim Zola unplugs from his defeated Zola Bots. Red Skull orders him to get back to work, stating that they will be seeing Captain America again soon enough. | Cast = * Chris Evans: Captain America * Hayley Atwell: Peggy Carter * Steven Blum: Baron Zemo * Kenneth Choi: Jim Morita * Michael Donovan: Iron Cross * J. J. Feild: Montgomery Falsworth * Keith Fergusson: Red Skull * Neal McDonough: Dum Dum Dugan * Liam O'Brien: Howard Stark * André Sogliuzzo: Arnim Zola * Sebastian Stan: Bucky * Audrey Wasilewski: Madame Hydra * Kai Wulff: Baron von Strucker | Notes = * Captain America: Super Soldier originally intended to be canonical but later the events of game were retconned by Avengers: Age of Ultron film. * This game takes place during one of the assaults in the middle of the movie during the montage. * Although Wilhelm Lohmer didn't appear, the Hydra counterpart to the Super Soldier Serum, Mastermann Project, was revealed in the first hidden reel by Arnim Zola. He had planned to manufacture the Serum using Johann Schmidt's blood, but the Serum is destroyed by Captain America later in the game. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Christos N. Gage/Writer